L'homme au masque
by Yassuochan
Summary: One-Shot. Soirée d'Halloween qui tourne en jeu de la bouteille à sens unique. Présence de Lime. Obito/Sakura (Possibilité d'une suite ou d'autre one-shot du même genre sur demande.) ll NEED BETA ENGLISH TRANSLATOR
1. Tu me rends dingue

**Bonjour, bonsoir, un petit OneShot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre de** _J'empêcherai les ténèbres de t'avoir. _

**Je sais, je vous l'avais promis fin août mais, c'était sans compter le manque d'inspiration et de motivation qui a suivi. (En plus de la rentrée des classes qui n'a pas arrangé la chose, je n'avais donc plus de temps à m'y consacrer). Mais bonne nouvelle, je m'y suis remis il y a peu -** _ **merci à l'ending 28 de Naruto Shippuden de m'avoir inspiré -**_ **et j'ai même une** **surprise** **pour vous pour vous féliciter de votre patient !**

 **J'ai aussi écrit un calendrier de mes avances dans mes fictions etc., que vous pouvez voir sur mon profil. Donc vous y verrez quand le chapitre trois sera posté ! De même pour les fics à venir.**

 **Oh, je tiens – plus que jamais – a ce que vous donniez voter avis, j'ai dû réécrire à quatre reprise ceOneShot car il y a eu des problèmes d'enregistrements, etc...Bref, j'ai même failli abandonner mais je voulais vous donner quelque chose à lire pour vous faire patienter encore un peu, et ne pas vous laisser dans le vide.**

 **Bref bref ! J'ai eu cette idée d'OneShot depuis quand même pas mal de temps, mais j'avais préféré avant écrire mon autre school-fic. Ceci fait, le voilà ! Evidemment, c'est un** _ **Obito/Sakura**_ ** _(hé oui, j'ai pensé à vous qui attendez avec impatient la suite de_** _J'ETA_ ** _) Il ne se passe pas dans le monde ninja. C'est dans le monde réel, mais j'ai gardé les villes de Konoha, Kumo, etc…ainsi que le vocabulaire du manga. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_**

 **Dites-moi dans les review ce que vous en pensé, et si vous seriez intéressés par d'autres OneShot sur ce couple (ou un autre même)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS** **: veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, conjugaisons, grammaires, j'essaie de m'améliorer au mieux.**

 **Avertissement** **:** **Langage, présence de** _ **lime. (mon premier)**_

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **« -Magne ton cul!**

 **\- Deux minutes, mes lèvres ne sont pas assez rose!**

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien d'en mettre autant Sakura, j'suis sûr que quelqu'un vas te le ruiner de toute façon! »**

Elles rirent ensemble. Après avoir rangé son rouge à lèvre, Sakura s'empressa d'enfiler ses escarpins noirs qui allaient parfaitement avec sa robe noire qui laissait voir la peau de son dos. La jupe était évasée avec plusieurs couches de noir et rose. Un long collier noir pendait entre sa poitrine mise en valeur par le bustier de sa robe.

Elle admira pendant quelque instant la tenue de sa meilleur amie. Ino portait une longue robe rouge sang, les bretelles sur les épaules, avec une fente partant de la cuisse gauche jusqu'aux pieds. Une cape bordeaux était nouée autour de son cou qui traînait au le sol. Sur le haut de sa tête reposait un serre tête avec des oreilles de pointu. Elle avait pour l'occasion détachée ses longs cheveux de blé. Une vraie diablesse!

 **« -Y'a pas que moi qui va avoir ses lèvres ruiné ce soir vu comment tes habillé**

 **-J'y compte bien! Konan m'a dit qu'il y aura les plus beaux mecs d'Ame, Suna, Iwa et Konoha, je vais en profiter tient! »**

Ino et son amie s'approchèrent du grand miroir à l'entrée de leur petit appartement. Après une dernière vérification, nos deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent, toutes excitées et pressées d'y être. Elles étaient surtout pressées de revoir leurs amis de l'Akatsuki qui se réunissait à Konoha pour ce soir.

Elles étaient plus qu'à cinq minutes de la discothèque spécialement loué pour l'occasion par leur ami, Itachi. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté d'émettre des suppositions sur le déroulement de la soirée. Ino avait même pris un malin plaisir à taquiner Sakura.

 **« -Itachi m'as dit qu'il y aura un cousin à lui qui vient passer quelques jours à Konoha à la soirée.**

 **-Shisui?** Demande Sakura le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant lors de ses vacances passées à Konoha, et elle avait beaucoup apprécié son humour et sa franchise.

 **-Non, c'était comment déjà? Tobio? Bito? Arh, je me souviens plus. Mais bref! Tu devrai tenter ta chance!**

 **-Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire des mecs Ino...**

 **-Tu mens très mal.** Lui fait remarquer la blonde en ajustant son serre tête **. »**

Elles étaient arrivées devant une grande porte noir bondée de mondes qui essayaient en vain d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit. Sakura présenta leurs passes au videur qui les laissa entré. À peine avaient-elles franchis la porte que la musique bruyante les avaient emportés.

L'ambiance était donnée, buffet, alcool, drogue, déguisement, musique, cigarette, fumée, lumière tamisé, trombinoscope, vêtement provoquant, danse sensuelle. Une soirée qui promet d'être la meilleure soirée d'Halloween que Sakura et Ino n'ont jamais participes.

Elles ont réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, avec quelques mains baladeuses en prime. Elles arrivèrent à un coin VIP où se trouvaient tous leurs amis.

Ino sauta littéralement sur Konan en guise de bonsoir. Sakura elle fit la bise à tout le mondes, c'est à dire à Itachi, Yahiko,- qui pour location s'était remplie le visage de piercings - Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, et Kisame. Le meilleur pour la fin, elle embrassa sur les deux joues Deidara quelle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle s'assit ensuite entre Hidan et Deidara.

 **« -Ça fait longtemps! Ils ont poussés tes cheveux!**

 **-Hm, oui. Tu comptes draguer qui dans cette tenue?"**

Elle lui répond par un simple clin d'œil.

Hidan qui avait entendu leurs courte discussion prit la parole.

 **« -C'est pour moi que t'es habillé si sexy!** Confirme à lui-même Hidan avec un sourire charmeur.

 **-Dans tes rêves Hidan.** Rigola la rose. »

Hidan fit semblant de boudé, puis un sourire plus taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 **« -Alors c'est pour le cousin de l'autre trou du cul ?**

 **\- Hmm, il est où d'ailleurs?** Intervint Deidara en buvant une gorgé d'alcool.

 **-Il est allé chercher des bouteilles, Kisame a tout bu ce bâtard**! Répondit Hidan en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux argenté. »

Sakura et Deidara rigolèrent, Kisame était le plus gros buveur de saké existant.

C'était la deuxième fois que la rose entendait parler du nouveau de la bande. Deidara lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Obito Uchiha, qu'il était un cousin proche d'Itachi. Elle lui a demandé des informations sur son physique, mais il ne qui a répondu en lui disant qu'il portait un masque orange comme déguisement.

La soirée avait continué d'avancé, toute la bande était soit saoul, sois dans état second à cause de la drogue qui tournait. Le dit Obito avait rejoint le groupe dans leur place réservée depuis une heure, bouteilles en main. Sakura n'avait cessé de l'observer à la dérobé, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir était son œil marron à travers ce trou. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage, elle avait longtemps louchée sur son corps, dont elle appréciait beaucoup la vue. Bien musclé, mais pas trop, grand, larges épaule, dos droit, cheveux brun en bataille, rien que de voir ça elle devinait qu'il état très charmant et très désireux. Hidan c'était moqué d'elle à plusieurs reprises, lui disant d'arrêter de le mater comme de la viande fraîche, remarque qui l'avait quand même fait rougir de honte de s'être fait prendre.

De nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool traînaient sur la table au centre et sur le sol. Les cendriers remplis de cendre. Ino s'était absentée avec Konan pour aller aux toilette se **« refaire une beauté** » depuis dix bonnes minutes. Laissant seul Sakura face à tous ces hommes plus ou moins saoul.

 **« - Kakuzu, passe-moi une bouteille vide »**

Demanda Hidan, une lueur dans les yeux qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Sakura.

Kakuzu qui avait compris où voulait en venir son ami la lui donna en souriant sous son masque. L'argenté la passa à Deidara qui était plus proche de la table.

 **« -Sakura** , l'appela Deidara, **tu vas faire tourner la bouteille, et tu devras embrasser celui qui sera choisi, ok?** Lui impose le blond en souriant faiblement à causer de l'alcool qui lui donnait un air fatigué. »

Hidan rit à gorge déployant d'un rire fou. Yahiko sourit discrètement en regardant profondément Sakura de ses yeux mauve.

« - **On est plus au collège !** Maugréa difficilement Kisame. »

Remarque que tout le monde ignora bien vite vu qu'il s'endormi d'un coup.

La rose elle avait directement tournée son regard vers l'homme masqué, mais celui-ci n'avait rien fait du tout et regardait toujours son verre à moitié vide. Au fond d'elle, la rose aurait voulu qu'il réagisse, cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Le tissu noir qu'il portait moulait parfaitement tous ses muscles saillant, comme une deuxième peau. Son écharpe verte lui donnait un côté classe, mature. Et ce masque, elle avait d'abord au mirage d'une sucette à l'orange en le voyant pour la première fois. Elle voulait a tout pris voir qui se cachait derrière. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait son corps, chose qui l'avait dès le début attiré. Elle connaissait l'emballage, elle voulait voir l'intérieur maintenant et plus que jamais.

Il était évident pour elle que l'Uchiha n'était pas du tout par elle. Il lui avait à peine dis bonsoir - un simple hochement de tête - et ne lui laissant que quelque fois des regards plus ou moins persistant. Mais aucunes paroles si réel contact visuel échangé. Seule quelque œillade par-ci par-là, jouant à sa guise avec les émotions de la rose.

La Haruno Hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Tous fut satisfait de la réponse et entama les préparatifs. Sasori débarrassa d'un bras la table des restes de mégots et de cadavre de bouteille. Itachi attrapa la bouteille vide des mains du blond pour la déposer au contre de la table basse. Hidan sautait sur place, l'alcool le rendait plus fou et énergique comparé à Kisame que dormait déjà ou Deidara qui était sommant. Kakuzu avait bu quelque gorgé de sa boisson en observant les autre s'afférer a la tâche. Mais il n'était pas le seul à regarder sans rien faire, Yahiko aussi observa de ses yeux mauve, non pas ses amis en mouvement, mais la jeune rose aux yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Il la mata sans gêne, passant son regard de ses cheveux à ses mi-cuisses, et remontant de ses hanches, sa taille fine et sa poitrine qu'il admirait grâce à son bustier. Sakura senti une paire œil persistante darder sur son corps qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir couvert plus. Elle croisait la vue de la paire mauve qui la fixait sans sourciller

« **Tournes la bouteille petite.**

C'était hypnotisant, autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle sentait quelque chose de désireux dans son regard, qui à la fois l'attirait mais la repoussait. Son regard avait un côté presque désireux, trop à son gout.

« **Tu vas la tourner la putain de bouteille?** »

Elle ne sentit pas pendant cet échange visuel l'œil unique qui s'amusait de la scène la plus pathétique qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« **Tu tournes la bouteille ou c'est moi qui te fais tourner?!** »

Hidan avait presque crié, exaspéré qu'on l'ignore et pressé que le jeu commence. Au moins, il avait réussi son coup. Sakura rompant le contact avec Yahiko, sourit d'excuse à Hidan qui bouda tel un gamin.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une silhouette familière attira l'œil vert de la jeune femme. L'homme au masque venait de changer de position. Il décroisa ses jambes pour planter ses deux pieds dans le sol marbré, les écartant légèrement. Il reposa son dos contre le dossier du canapé et allongea ses bras de part et d'autre de ses épaules sur le haut du dossier. Une position dominante, supérieur, qui fit réagir les tripes de Sakura qui elle se délectait de la vue.

Il semblait jouer avec ses nerfs, elle dû masser sa main moite sur sa nuque pour essayer de se détendre un minimum, elle se fera un malin plaisir à faire de même si la bouteille le choisira.

Elle frotta ses mains ensemble pour les échauffer et prit la bouteille en main, toujours sur le bois de la table. D'un geste sec, elle fit tourner comme une toupie la bouteille d'alcool à une vitesse qui paraissait extrêmement rapide avec l'alcool quelle avait ingérée. Tout le mondes avaient les yeux rivés sur le sommet de la bouteille qui tournait et tournait. Deidara du ravaler son vomi tellement il en avait le tournis.

Après une minute de manège, la bouteille s'arrêta enfin, pointant l'heureux élu. Sakura serrant ses poings contre ses genoux, doucement, glissa son regard de la bouteille aux genoux de l'homme. Puis de ses genoux à son buste, en passant par son entre jambe. Prenant une dernière respiration, la rose fit face à... _un masque_. Dans toute sa fierté masculine, les bras ouvert. Un posé négligemment sur son genou et l'autre toujours calé sur le dossier. Son estomac se contracta à cette vue. Des papillons se faufilaient dans son ventre. Kami-sama, cet homme était plus que désirable rien qu'avec un déguisement. Et elle devra - avec un peu de chance- l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir, et lui hotter ce fichu masque.

Elle était là, à le fixer comme une conne, ne savant pas si elle devait bouger elle ou le laisser s'approcher lui. Elle, qui depuis le début de la soirée n'attendait que ça, maintenant qu'elle en avait le droit, l'obligation même, n'osa bouger. Sa lucidité choisit se moment pour refaire surface.

Heureusement, Sasori qui se trouvait sur le canapé d'en face - et donc à côté d'Obito - l'attrapa par le bras afin qu'elle s'approche d'Obito. Elle se retrouva alors en face de lui plus vite que prévu. Leurs genoux se touchaient. Cette connexion presque imperceptible envoya des courant éclectique a travers son corps,, ses jambes faillirent se dérobées sous elle. Il la prit au dépourvue en l' attrapant de sa main, qu'il avait préalablement dégantée, pour l'obliger à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur une de ses cuisses, profitant que sa robe laissait entrevoir plus de peau qu'elle ne devrait. Il glissa lentement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la douce peau de sa cuisse, allant de son genou à la limite de sa jupe, dépassant à quelques reprises le tissu de quelques centimètres. Son autre main ne resta pas en reste, taquinant la peau de son dos nue au touché crémeux et irrésistible, faisant tournoyer ses doigts sur chaque parcelles de sa peau laiteuse, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sakura fut grisée par ses lentes et enivrantes caresses. Elle frissonna à vue d'œil. Elle fit tournoyer ses pouces sur la combinaison noir et moulante du brun, descendant petit à petit ses mains descendent et remontant de ses omoplates à ses pectoraux.

En réaction, Obito la rapprocha de lui d'un coup sec, appuyant sa poitrine sur son torse, tout en appréciant leur contact. Sakura dû retenir un gémissement, mais la vision du masque lui réapparût et elle décida qu'il était temps de s'en débarrasser. C'est donc d'un rapidement mouvement qu'elle amena ses petites mains vers le masque pour l'arracher, mais deux autres plus grandes se posèrent sur elles avant qu'elles ne puissent entamer un mouvement. Il guida ses mains toujours sur son masque pour le soulever jusqu'à sa bouche. Pas plus, pas moins. Bouche dont Sakura ne quitta pas des yeux. Elle détailla tout, de la commissure à leurs parti bombé, admirant leur faible couleur rosée. Le brun senti qu'elle se détendit et souris face au comportement de la rose. Elle-même cru d'ailleurs défaillir en apercevant ce magnifique sourire sexy qu'elle rêvait de dévorer. Elle allait le faire d'ailleurs, mais elle allait d'abord jouer avec lui. Elle rapprocha son visage vers celui de l'homme partiellement masqué, le soulevant encore un peu pour y faire dépasser un bout de son nez. Caressant son nez au sien, mêlant leurs souffles chauds ensemble, humant son odeur masculine et la sienne fleurie.

Elle fit tout cela les yeux fermés.

Elle entendait les bruits autour d'elle, mais c'était comme elle y faisait abstraction, seul l'homme sur lequel elle était assise comptait à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou rebrousser chemin. Il n'arrêtait pas de la caresser doucement, la torturant avec sa lenteur. Sakura commençait à en être tout en émoi. De ses doigts, elle se mit lui caresser sa nuque et à son tour, il se mit à frissonner. Elle entendit une faible plainte d'Hidan qui disait qu'il n'avait pas toute sa soirée, mais elle l'avait ignoré et son amant aussi. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. La musique, l'odeur perfide de transpiration, d'alcool, et de cigarette, les personnes sur la piste de danse, la bande de l'Akatsuki, plus personne existaient à part eux. Obito remplie les quelque millimètres qui les séparaient jusqu'à frôler des bout des lèvres celle de la rose, il les taquina en soufflant légèrement dessus. Sakura y répondit en lui mordant sa lèvre inferieur et en tirait doucement dessus. Elle avait bien prévu de les mordre en voyant son sourire quelques minutes avant.

C'en était trop pour l'Uchiha qui essayait de résister aux provocations de la Haruno, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne. Le corps de la rose en fut électrise, un millier de frisson parcoururent son échine et elle se senti attirée encore plus près du brun alors qu'elle était déjà collée contre lui. A nouveau, la main d'Obito était sur sa cuisse la malaxant doucement et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, même si il se doutait bien qu'elle le fera. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, Sakura du repositionner ses mains sur ces larges épaules. La langue du jeune homme se fraya un chemin à travers les dents de Sakura pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur de la bouche de la rose et elle poussa un petit gémissement montrant bien que ça lui plaisait. Elle n'était plus à même de penser, de réfléchir et elle voulait encore moins repousser l'Uchiha qui embrassait comme un dieu. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent seulement pour mieux se retrouver. Tous deux étaient à bout de souffle. Leurs baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus mouillé. Sakura glissa ses doigts de la chevelure du brun en tirant quelque mèches au passage, cette action le fit pincer plus fort la cuisse de la jeune femme qui par reflexe, et n'y tenant plus, se déplaça pour se mettre à califourchon sur Obito. Il était évident que l'homme au masque sur la tête avait émoustillé la rose, et que lui-même se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

La jupe de Sakura remonta alors au-dessus de ses fesses, laissant une des plus belles vue à tous les garçons qui sifflaient et se plaignaient qu'il fallait laisser la place à d'autres. Pour toute réponse, Obito lâcha pendant quelques secondes la nuque de celle qui commençait réellement à le chauffer pour faire un magnifique doigt à ses fidèles amis. Ils rirent en cœur, sauf Yahiko qui regardait d'un mauvais œil leurs échanges buccales, s'il pouvait, il tuera sur place Obito rien qu'avec son regard.

Obito profita de la nouvelle position plus qu'avantageuse de Sakura pour malaxer ses ferment fesses rebondies, causant à la rose quelques soupires de plaisir. Elle suçait ses lèvres avec une ferveur incroyable, glissant encore et encore sa langue contre la sienne. Retraçant tous les contours de sa bouche. Tout en passant sensuellement ses mains sur les bras et la nuque du brun qui laissait comme une trainé brulante derrière leurs passage.

Des rires et des sifflements se faisaient entendre, mais une fois de plus, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, faisant nullement attention à ce qui les entourait, continuant d'échanger leurs salive et tournoyant leurs langues ensemble. Les mains du l'Uchiha ne restaient pas en reste tout au long de leurs embrassades, tandis que la gauche ne quittait pas la cuisse ferme de la rose qu'il tripotait depuis le début, l'autre fit des vas-et-viens en partant de la hanche jusqu'à la coupe de la poitrine de la rose, en passant par sa taille marquée, puis l'enterrant finalement dans la chevelure rosâtre afin d'avoir un meilleur contrôle sur la rose.

 **« Konan! Ino! Vous en avez mis du temps! »** Déclara trop faussement surpris Yahiko, d'un ton amer et beaucoup trop fort.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se décollèrent de quelques millimètres seulement et tous deux stoppèrent momentanément leurs torride baisers. Sakura regarda alors tous les garçons et les nouvelles venues, les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdis par sa position. Pour toute réponse, la rose sourire penaud et lança un clin d'œil que la blonde à la robe rouge sang répondit par un clin d'œil encore plus clignant. Obito lança par derrière son masque un regard de tueur à Yahiko. Mais un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait bien remarqué l'attrait qu'avait le roux pour la jeune fille qui était encore à l'heure actuelle sur lui à califourchon.

Inconsciemment, Sakura frotta son bassin contre celui d'Obito qui se tendit instantanément et dû étouffé un gémissement rauque. Déjà que ses ébats l'avait excité, elle en rajoutait une couche en titillant sa partie intime. Cela interpella celle qui était la fautive de son désir s'accentuant de plus en plus lorsqu'elle se pencha prudemment à son oreille pressant de ce fait ses seins juste en dessous du visage du brun à qui il suffisait de baisser la tête pour les embrasser, chose qu'il désirait faire mille fois.

 **« Ino m'a dit que ce soir je rencontrerai peut être l'homme de ma vie,** un rire cristallin parvenait à ses oreilles rougit par l'alcool et le désir, **je ne sais pas pour ça, mais pour une nuit, je suis preneuse. »**

Ni une ni deux, Obito passa ses bras sous ses cuisses et le dos de Sakura la portant façon princesse, lâcha quelques billets sur la table et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie la plus proche sans un au revoir, bousculant au passage de nombreuse personne saoul ou défoncées. Poussant la porte, le vent de l'extérieur lui glaça la peau, vu qu'il avait laissé sa veste là-bas il comptait sur Itachi pour la lui ramener, mais en baissant les yeux il vit la pauvre Sakura qui grelotait dans sa robe courte. Il lâcha un juron et demanda à Sakura de prendre les clés de sa voiture qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Elle le fit, non sans lui passer une main à la fesse.

 **« -Tu veux que je te prenne dans une ruelle à côté ou bien?**

 **-Pourquoi pas? »**

Il rit à sa spontanéité. Elle le suivit dans son rire. Ouvrant la porte côté passager, il la fit s'assoir, mais avant de la refermer et de prendre place à ses côté, il prit le temps de l'observer. Certes, il l'avait longuement fait pendant toute la soirée, mais l'endroit était mal éclairé. Il glissa ses yeux brun sur ses jambes galber, ses cuisses qu'il avait tant pétrit, sa taille de guêpe et sa délicieuse poitrine qu'il avait hâte de gouter. Il remonta à son visage pour voir sa crinière rose mal coiffée, sûrement dû à son entrain lorsqu'ils s'étaient langoureusement embrassés. Puis il croisa son regard, ses magnifique et fraiche émeraudes.

Sans quitter ses yeux, il lui déclara en se mordant la lèvre.

« **Tu me rends dingue »**

Il retira son masque.

* * *

 **Voilààààà ! C'est mon touut premier lime, dites-moi si ça passe, si ce n'est pas trop ou pas assez, je suis totalement débutante là-dedans. Je pense faire une suite à cette OS, dites-moi si cela vous intéressés.**

 **Comme n'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des avis, des demande n'hésitez pas je ne mange pas !**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve fin septembre pour le tant attendu chapitre 3 de** _J'empêcherai les Ténèbres de t'avoir_ **et le chapitre 1 de** Le Jeu.


	2. Tu commences, tu finis

**Salut salut ! Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de mon OS ! Je tiens quand même à dire, que je vous autorise à me jeter des cailloux lorsque vous aurez finis de le lire ahahah (Non, j'suis pas sadique, juste un peu)**

 **Bon, c'est pas encore ça hein, mais c'est quand même quelque chose, et pour un premier lime j'pense que ce n'est pas trop mal (enfin j'espère)**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma bêta** _poopinette_ **, merci encore !**

 **Bon, j'vais as trop parlé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse guest-reviews :**

 **Lumati** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !

 **Guest** : Ahahah, désolée de te frustrer à ce point, et désolée quand tu liras la suite ci-dessous ahahah. C'est gentil, merci !

: Merci ! J'ai essayé au mieux de faire une atmosphère propice à ce genre dejeu/actions. Certes ça reste un jeu commun mais comme tu dis, on s'en lasse pas ! Hé bien merci ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça !

Merci, t'es encouragement me donne la patate, vraiment !

 **DarkNekoMadara** **:** Ahah, et bien la voilà !

**Chocapik :** Héhé :p Merci beaucoup ! Aha j'suis contente que ça te donne envie de lire mes autres fictions !

 **Encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous, vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir !**

 **PS : Cela vous va si je vous réponds à chaque nouveau chapitre posté ?** **Oui/N** **on**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Naruto ce n'est pas à moi, où Sakura ne serait pas une fille fiable.**

 **AVERTISSEMENT** **: Lime, langage.**

* * *

Il claqua la portière et glissa par-dessus le capot de sa voiture bleu nuit pour atterrir du côté du conducteur. Sakura ria suite à sa bêtise, c'est vrai, il aurait bien pu simplement contourner sa voiture. Obito sourit fièrement tout en ouvrant sa portière, content d'avoir fait rire sa dulcinée.

 **"-Femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit...** Déclara-t-il avec une voix malicieuse et un air coquin.

 **-Qui te dit que ça sera sur un lit?** Répliqua la rose du tac au tac, dessinant un sourire enjôleur sur son visage séducteur, ne le lâchant pas du regard."

Pour toute réponse il lui lança un clin d'œil et attrapa le petit menton de Sakura avec deux doigt, et embrassait tendrement ses lèvres. Les fines mains de la jeune femme s'aventurèrent ensuite dans la tignasse sombre d'Obito, accentuant leurs baiser qui au début était encore que simple bisou. Il amena stratégiquement ses mains dans le cou de la rose puis les descendait lentement jusqu'à atterrir sur sa petite poitrine. Lorsque Sakura gémit, le brun sentit son érection pousser dans sa combinaison et il écarta doucement ses lèvres de la bouche humide de Sakura. Un filait de bave liant leurs bouches.

 **"-J'sais que t'as envie de moi mais si on continue comme ça... j'vais vraiment te prendre dans la ruelle d'à côté.** Plaisanta à moitié l'Uchiha en roulant une mèche rose autour de son indexe."

Sakura le regardait d'un air de défi. Elle se mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure tout en écartant ses jambes de manière innocente, sans rompre le contact avec Obito. Celui-ci déglutit, cette fille, elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle se proposait pour une nuit. Tant mieux. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Assit les mains posés sur les genoux, après avoir déposé son masque sur le tableau de bord, il tourna la tête à sa droite pour faire face à la rose. Il la détailla sous tous les angles une nouvelle fois. I

la trouva ses yeux d'un vert menthe sublime et en contraste avec personnalité séductrice de sa propriétaire. Malgré son maquillage noir charbon qui coulait sous ses yeux, il fut hypnotisé par ses billes émeraude. Sa bouche était pulpeuse et rosée, enfin rosée, elle ne l'était plus vraiment après tout les baisers fougueux qu'ils ont échangés. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Bien bombée, cachant un magnifique sourire. Il pourrait passer des heures à observer sa bouche sous tous les angles possible et imaginable.

Il savait ses lèvres experte pour embrasser, il se demandait si elles l'étaient aussi pour autre chose...Rien qu'à cette pensée, son pantalon noir devint encore plus étroit qu'auparavant et une vague de chaleur l'emportait. Ne voulant pas se retrouver coincé dedans, il démarra la voiture et roula en direction de sa chambre d'hôtel située à seulement dix minutes d'ici, pour son plus grand bonheur.

 **"-Au fait, t'as quelle âge? J'aimerai éviter la case prison,** **héhé** **!** Questionne-t-il soudainement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main libre.

Elle lui paraissait si jeune avec sa peau lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Sa voix cristalline qui l'agaçait un peu trop, ses cheveux roses bonbon qui sentaient la vanille. Tout portait à croire qu'elle encore mineure avec ce physique - à première vue de petite fille sage.

Sakura ôta son attention du masque orange sur le tableau de bord pour le tourner vers son propriétaire.

 **-Bah... je passe mon brevet dans deux mois.** Dit-elle sans hésitation avec un sourire. La voiture s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Elle avait dit ça droit dans les yeux bruns chocolat de l'Uchiha qui lui écarquilla les siens suite à sa réponse.

 **-...Euh,** **t-tu** **...** bégaie-t-il, il pointait du doigt ses seins, sa bouche et autre partie de son anatomie qu'il désirait dévorer. **K'so** , pesta-il pour lui-même dans sa barbe, en évitant son regard si vert qui paraissaient si innocent à ses yeux."

Il enlevant ses mains du guidon en cuir pour les frotter contre son pantalon noir afin d'essuyer la moiteur de celles-ci. Il stressait. Il aurait du s'en douter, il en avait douté, cette fille était mineure, pire, elle était au collège!

 _"C'était trop beau. Voilà pourquoi elle ne s'est pas enfuie en voyant mon visage. Ça doit encore être un pari de gamine ou une connerie du genre. Putain."_

Un rire strident résonnait dans la voiture. Obito quitta des yeux ses mains pour la rose qui se tenait le ventre en riant. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, il ne disait rien, le visage confus, attendant que Sakura se calme pour lui donner des explications pour s'être pouffée de rire après une telle révélation qui n'avait rien de drôle, et il s'y connaissait en humour!

 **"-** **T-ta** **tête,** **ahahahah** **, t'es trop mignon avec cette tête de con!** Avoua-t-elle entre deux rires, rires qui diminuaient jusqu'à se taire complètement. **J'ai 19 ans, j'suis à la fac de médecine de** **Jutsenju** **au nord de** **Konoha** **.** Dit-elle en essuyant d'un doigt une dernière larme.

Incompréhension, soulagement, évidence et esprit. Obito n'eut jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de choses en une poignée de secondes. Il se trouva bête d'avoir pu croire qu'il aurait pu être envoyé en prison pour détournement et viol sur mineure. Elle jouait de lui, comme il s'était joué d'elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient échangés leurs premiers baisers. Taquinant, faisant durer le plaisir, mettant quelques feintes pour dominer l'autre. Se jouait-elle complètement de lui? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il allait répliquer, il allait profiter de la ravissante créature qui s'offrait à lui pour une nuit.

Un klaxon l'interrompit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Il replaça ses mains sur le guidon, redémarrait son auto tout en apercevant le magnifique et fièrement diabolique sourire de Sakura, toujours les jambes écartées.

L'Uchiha était plus qu'excité par cette vue, ses yeux faisait des allers-retours entre la toute et Sakura. Elle le voyait, elle attendait patientent qu'il fasse quelque chose alors qu'elle se tenait dans une position aguicheuse. Alors doucement, elle fit glisser sa petite main sur son cou jusqu'à son bas ventre, en passant pas la vallée de ses seins. Elle remontait son jupon noir jusqu'à son ventre et caressait ses propres cuisses sensuellement. S'arrêtant plusieurs fois à la limite de son antre puis passant sur le tissu rose de sa culotte humidifiée.

L'habitacle était silencieux quelque minute après avoir reprit la route, si silencieux qu'Obito pouvait entendre les respirations effrénées et saccadées de la rose à sa droite. Depuis qu'ils avaient reprit la route, la main "libre" de l'Uchiha était restée sur la cuisse dénudée de Sakura, la quittant seulement pour changer de vitesse. Il ne prêtait pas tout de suite attention au souffle de la rose, ne lâchant pas des yeux la route sombre par cette nuit d'octobre, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la Lune anormalement rouge et les réverbères orangés - une vrai soirée d'Halloween.

C'est seulement lorsqu'un faible soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura que l'Uchiha décida de tourner quelques secondes ses yeux charbonneux vers la jeune fille. Il ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il voyait, et aucunement déçu par la vue plus que compromettante. Son pénis grossit instantanément, sa braguette allait bientôt sauter s'il continuait d'être aussi excité. Un autre soupire de plaisir, plus fort que le précédent résonna à nouveau dans l'habitacle, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vue si alléchante, il voulait plus que tout participer à son plaisir. Sous ses yeux bruns désireux qui léchaient le corps de la rose, se trouvait Sakura en plein moment de plaisir solo. Les deux pieds nus - ses chaussures rangées sous le siège- La jeune fille se tenait assise sur le siège, les jambes écartées, la jupe soulevée jusqu'à son bas ventre, sa main serrant celle d'Obito qui était sur sa cuisse à la caresser d'une rotation du pouce - et l'autre active, enfouit dans sa culotte en dentelle rose. Sa fine main faisait des rotations lentes sur son bouton de rose, sa tête était plaquée contre le siège et ses yeux fermer pour apprécier au mieux le plaisir. L'atmosphère était électrique, la tension sexuelle ne faisait que s'accroître. Ne tenant plus et sans demander la permission, la main d'Obito glissa de sa cuisse à son entre jambe pour remplacer celle de la rose.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans sa culotte déjà humide. Sakura pinça ses lèvres de plaisir à les faire devenir blanches. Il glissa lentement le long de sa fente son majeur expert, taquinant son clitoris avec son pouce, causant plusieurs gémissements qu'il adorait entendre. Il se gara mal et en vitesse sur le parking de l'hôtel tout continuant son jeu de doigt. Sakura se cambrait, s'accrochant au siège faisant couiner le cuir. Son bassin bougea dans le même rythme que les doigts de l'Uchiha, c'est-à-dire d'une lenteur atroce. Ceux-ci se faufilèrent à travers ses lèvres et d'un coup, il l'a pénétra d'un seul doigt. Elle s'agrippa plus fortement à son siège, jusqu'à laisser la marque de ses ongles dessus.

 **"Pu...tain plus viii-te!"**

Obito la regarda ravie qu'elle en demande plus, mais ce n'étais pas ce qu'avait prévu le brun.

Elle voulait jouer? Il allait jouer.

Il augmentait un peu la vitesse - tout en gardant un rythme assez lent - tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son antre qui ne cessait d'être humide lui apportant plus de plaisir. Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents glissa des délicieuses lèvres de Sakura. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, sa voix sensuelle résonnait dans la voiture. Obito détacha sa ceinture pour avoir un meilleur accès sur elle. Il faisait entrer et sortir ses doigts avec une lenteur atroce pour la rose. Elle gougea son bassin pour les insinuer plus profondément, mais Obito l'en empêchait et les sortit aussitôt. Il allait la rendre dingue. Il reprit ses douloureux et lent va-et-vient dans son vagin, tout en appréciant le bruit que son action produisait. Il y ajouta un troisième doigt qui rentra avec facilité. Elle était vraiment humide. Il sentait autour de ses doigts la chaleur de son vagin et les parois se contracter, puis la fraîcheur lorsqu'il les ressortait.

 **"PUTAIN! TU VAS ALLER PLUS VI-"**

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Cette fille était vraiment bandante, mais seulement quand elle avait la bouche fermée...ou remplie. Obito se promit de tester cette hypothèse plus tard. Ou bien maintenant? Oui, il voulait la baiser tout de suite, maintenant. Mieux, il voulait qu'elle le suce comme une sucette. Il faisait tourner sa langue avec celle de sa jeune conquête, mêlant leurs souffles ensemble, goûtant à toute sa bouche tout en motivant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il quitta avec regret la bouche pulpeuse de Sakura pour jeter un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière, toujours des doigts en mouvement. Il remerciait intérieurement sa tante Mikoto de lui avoir inculqué le sens de la propreté. Et aussi Kagami de ne pas lui avoir offert une voiture trop petite pour son mariage. Tant pis, il ne sera pas un bon gentleman et ne lui fera pas l'amour passionnément dans un lit, mais brutalement sur la banquette arrière. Il sortit complètement ses doigts du vagin de la rose - non sans un grognement mécontent de celle-ci - et lui détacha sa ceinture avec un "click".

 **"-Tu fous quoi? Enfoiré! Tu commences tu finis!**

 **-T'es baisable que quand tu ne parles pas ma parole.** Souffla-t'il en roulant des yeux.

 **-** **Nani** **-"**

Il lui fourra ses deux doigts trempés de cyprine dans sa bouche. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se taise. Il fit tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en gardant un visage presque blasé. Sans qu'il ne le prédit, elle roula sa langue autour de ses doigts, léchant touts leurs plis, savourant le liquide - le sien - tout en le fixant avec ses émeraudes à moitiés fermés, dans les yeux. Il la regardait, presque admiratif, une lueur de désir dans ses perles noires. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure tout en ne lâchant pas du regard cette bouche qui commençait à se mouvoir autour de ses doigts. Â sucer, lécher, telle une sucette. Elle avançait et reculait sa tête, en suçant et en aspirant ses deux doigts désormais mouillés par sa salive. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur sur ses doigts lorsqu'elle reculait, puis retrouver la chaleur humide quand elle les enfonçait.

 **"Humm..."**

Elle gémit presque exagérément tout en fermant ses yeux, chose qu'Obito avait remarquée. Il décida que le temps des préliminaire était finit, en tout cas, pour elle. Il enleva ses doigts de sa bouche et se contorsionna pour passer sur la banquette arrière. Sakura n'avait rien raté et avait même louché sur sa paire de fesses. Obito s'assit au milieu, presque de la même manière que dans la boîte de nuit. Il la regarda et leva un sourcil en la voyant ne rien faire et rester sur son siège avant.

 **"Tu commences..."**

Il leva son annulaire et son majeur

 **"...Tu termines"**

Il pointa de ces mêmes doigts vers son entre jambe qui étouffait.

* * *

 **Héééé oui ! Obito est marié, enfin était ! Cela vous annonce donc qu'il y aura une suite à ce** _ **one-shot**_ **, qui sera désormais un** _ **tree-shot**_ **(voir plus aha)**

 **Donc ! Dans la prochaine partie, il y aura enfin le** _ **lemon**_ **que vous attendez tous (avec impatient).**

 **Si vous avez des questions ou autres n'hésitez pas comme habitude !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
